The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time is a Nintendo 64 game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes # Oh That Ganon! # Time for Dessert # Birth of Box Man # A Pirate's Life # Dream Within a Dream # One Last Hope # A Warm Welcome # Going Nuts # Wack-a-Sack # Exploding Eyebrows # Fabulous Fire # Mama's Callin' # Wall Farts # Going Stupid # Nothing is Real! # Chickening Out # Swimming Chickens # Makin' Magic # Anatomy 101 # Barf Treasure # Rootin' Tootin' Shootin' # Down With The Sickness # Sneezing to the Future # Sleeping on the Job # King Dinos # Ride Like the Wind! # Eating Dust # Mixed Messages # Now's the Time # Dad Humor # Teabagging Ghosts # The Bunky Frunch # Space Cowboys # Scary Old Lady Bear # Making Friends # Busting Beans # Coming of Age # Pocket of Fairies # Special Butts # Good and Evil # Anger Initiated # Lava Nap # Hurt or Divert # Shooting the Sun! # Scaring Crows # Born Adorable # Totally Miserable # Stupid Clam # Round 2 # Darn Directors # Best Fight Ever # Rich and Famous # Attractive Burps # Amoeba of Death # Letting Loose # Full of Envy # Cutting Back # Back and Forth # Truth Be Told # Taking It Hard # Weird Butts # Abandon Ship! # Fiddling Around # Teddy Roosevelt Facts # Getting Sneaky # Disasterpiece # Prison Break # Breaking Like the Wind # Rhyme Time! # Turkey Jerkeys # Legend of Venture # Movin' to the Stratosphere # Expert Strategizing # Peer Pressure # Heartless # Wicked Witches # Hot Lovin' # The Unexpected # Room of Nightmares # Crying Wolf # Expecting Greatness # Setting the Standard # Too Many Toys # Reception Despite being a top requested series by the lovelies since 2012, the Grumps' playthrough of Ocarina of Time received a polarized reaction. Many lovelies were frustrated with Arin's clumsy, aimless gameplay and frequent criticism of the game, especially during points where he was at fault. Notable criticisms are Arin's lack of use of the shield, even during battles where the item is of critical use (e.g. the clams in the Water Temple and the Dark Link fight), and the on-going use of the Hover Boots close to the end of the series. Arin's poor gameplay during the Thieve's Hideout segment of the game received many negative reactions and is considered by many lovelies to be a dipping point on the channel. As of 2019, Arin has responded to the criticism, citing that he dislikes using the shield in 3D Zelda games, receiving further backlash from the community. Game Information In Ocarina of Time, the player controls Link in the land of Hyrule. Link sets out on a quest to stop Ganondorf, king of the Gerudo tribe, from obtaining the Triforce, a sacred relic that grants the wishes of its holder. He travels through time and navigates various dungeons to awaken the sages, who have the power to seal Ganondorf away forever. Music plays an important role; to progress, the player must learn to play several songs on an ocarina. The game was responsible for increased interest in and rise in sales of the instrument. Trivia * Grumpcade and Table Flip guest Jirard The Completionist reviewed the game on his channel on September 18th, 2019, with Arin and lovelie Vitas Varnas credited in the end.The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time | The Completionist | New Game Plus * At 84 episodes, this game is tied with Super Mario Galaxy and behind Super Mario Maker, Sonic '06, Bloodborne, and Pokemon FireRed as the fifth highest episode count. References Category:Game Grumps Games Category:N64 Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Completed Games Category:The Legend of Zelda games Category:Long-Running